Though We're Tethered
by SwiftAsADeer
Summary: She wasn't normal. Not ever, especially now. Though she is sort of dead, she never felt more alive. Until she met him, Jackson Overland Frost. JACK/OC. Please review, it's my first time!
1. Chapter 1

**Identified**

Chapter 1 – Practicing and Hunting

Mona's POV

"Are you sure about this, Alfred?" I asked. I looked down from the balcony. We were three stories high.

"Positive," my vampire creator responded. "Just stay calm. You'll be alright. And besides, you'll need to get used to this. We may have all eternity, but this is something a vampire should do on a regular basis."

I nodded my head. Alfred was right. Once you were a vampire, you needed to get used to the basics. I was only seventeen, but now I needed to act like I was an adult now.

I looked back down and sighed. Swallowing hard, taking four steps back, I lunged myself forward and off of the balcony. It felt good, the rush of the wind, the sound of the chirpy birds, the autumn leaves making their crunchy sounds while being blown away on the grass. I landed with a mute thud.

Alfred smiled down at me, and I grinned. "Too easy," I said, not amused.

Then that's when I felt it. The sting, the burn, the sun was on my skin. "Alfred!" I screeched. "Get the ring!" Alfred quickly went off with inhuman speed, rushing to get the sunring. A sunring was a ring made by witches to protect vampires against the sun. Alfred was a good friend with one, Jennifer, who made the sunrings for him. I never met her, probably won't get to know her for a little while longer.

The burn was excruciating, felt like I was going to burn alive. In a half of three seconds, Alfred was already back. He quickly leaped from the balcony, and quickly placed the sunring on my pale fingers. The burn quickly vanished.

"Thanks, Al," I sigh.

"No problem."

I look at the forest for a minute, looking at the colorful autumn leaves, seeing the texture of the leaves and the tiny crawling ants climbing on the bark of the tree with my inhuman sight. I turned around to talk to Alfred; suddenly he broke into a run. I laughed lightly, a little annoyed.

"Damn, Al. Can't keep the ants in your pants staying still for two seconds?" I joke.

I hear his distant laugh, and I run after him. It wasn't hard to catch up, actually quite easy. Suddenly I was jumping over a riverbank in the woods, way past Alfred, and that's when I noticed it. A teenage boy with gray hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, a wooden staff, dark blue hoodie, brown trousers, and no shoes. Standing right in front of me.


	2. Fear of Faith

Fear of Faith

"Who are you?" the boy with the white hair asked.

"I'll tell you my name and what I am if you tell me the same," I said.

He thought for a moment, his head creased. He's probably thinking too hard. Trying to focus, I guess.

"Alright, my name's Jackson Overland Frost, or better known as Jack Frost."

My blood quickly froze. Jack Frost?!

"Jack Frost as in the winter myth, Jack Frost?!" I asked.  
"That's right."

How do I know he's the _real _Jack Frost, and not some fake? He could've dyed his hair like that for all I've known and . . .

But his feet, he doesn't wear shoes. He most certainly isn't a vampire, and I doubt a werewolf. This time I tried to focus. I thought for a sixty-fourth of a second.

"Prove it."

Jack nodded and used his wooden staff on a tree. Ice and patterns spread over the tree, it was beautiful.

"I am convinced. My name is Mona Harriett, and I'm a vampire," I introduced myself.

I quickly shut my mouth. I told him too much when I told him of my species. My eyebrows furrowed together. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, or I'll rip your throat out," I said.

He put his hands up quickly. "Alright, alright. For a pretty woman like you, anything," he said, seductively.

I looked him up and down. "You're some promiscuous pervert, aren't you Frost? Well, some ass you are!"

His eyebrows furrowed. "No. Never been with anyone, and I just like to flirt for entertainment. Haven't dated anyone for three hundred years."

Three hundred years? Alfred was older though. Speaking of Alfred, where was he? I turned around and scanned the woods, searching for a familiar human body. Suddenly I saw him, with his shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and moon pale skin, hiding behind a tree. "You failed," I whispered.

He quickly came to me, his expression was angry. "No! You failed, Mona! You told someone of our species and they could probably turn around and tell anyone now. Better yet, you barely know this person and I know you don't trust him. Oh wait!"

I was angry too, all of a sudden. "He's Jack Frost! The spirit of winter! Don't you think if he was a human I would've finished him off by now?!"

Alfred still argued with me, and I argued with him. Somehow while we were caught up arguing, Jack sneaked these beast-like creatures that I couldn't recognize from their fast movement and shoved me and Alfred into a red sack. While we were in there, we went through something. I didn't know what it was, possibly a time portal or something. Just when we landed on something hard, the floor, we burst through the sack, ripping it to shreds.

The eyes all around us were shocked, a few scared. I raised my eyebrows. Where was I?

"Welcome!" a man with a thick gray beard and heavy Russian accent said.

I stayed silent, and the happiness erased from his face, leaving it blank. "You don't speak do you? Or at least not to us?" the Russian asked.

Alfred spoke before I could. "Who are you?" he asked. "And what do you want from us?"

The man happily answered to his question. "Well I'm Santa Claus, but my friends call me North. This here's Sandman, but friends call him Sandy. Here this is Easter Bunny, but his friends call him Bunnymund, and here is Tooth Fairy, but her friends call her Tooth. And I'm pretty sure you guys already met Jack."

"You didn't answer the other question," Alfred growled. He could possibly rip all their heads off, and I won't be able to stop him.

"We don't want anything from you," said North. "we just want you to help us defeat someone."  
"Who?" I asked.

"The guy's name is Pitch Black. He nearly came to ruling the world of fear about two years ago, and he's trying again. We need all the help we can get, and it seems all the help we need is you two."

"Why should we help someone like you?" Alfred growled again, and North's expression turned back to blank.

"Because vampires, even humans, will all be miserable. Even you believe in things, and you don't want some guy to take that away do you?" North said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So, Alfred agreed to help the Guardians and while they're planning on the plot to defeat Pitch I'm stuck helping the Yetis make toys. That 300-year-old kid, Jack, keeps coming over every once and a while; even with a few winks.

"Almost done, Phil?" I ask the yeti, bored from holding all the little toy figures he had to paint.

"Grrr," he growled.

I rolled my eyes and held the little toy figure on my other hand. "I hope that means soon," I mumble.

Jack came back over, flipping his staff with his hands. I rolled my eyes again. He's clearly trying to hard to flatter me. I tap my fingers lightly on the table as Phil paints the toy figure.

'I could just rip his head off,' I thought. 'I could be doing everyone a huge favor.'

I shook it out of my head. When was the last time I fed? Now that I think about it, it seemed about two days ago. Then the burn came to my throat and I clutched my throat, a little shriek escaping my mouth and Phil messing up on his slow painting of the toy figure. "GRRRRRR!"

I hissed and he quickly put his palms up. "Where's . . . Alfred?" I managed to choke out.

Jack was frozen and then he quickly snapped out of it. I think he was looking at my now black eyes. They were crimson red since I were a newborn, but they turned black when I became angry or hungry.

Jack cleared his throat. "Still plotting with North," he replied.

I put down the toy figure so quickly and hardly that it broke. "Fuck," I mouthed. "GRRRR?!" Phil growled. He continued growling, and I just shrugged my shoulders. Hell, I didn't know the language of beast-jibberish.

I exhaled sharply. "Tell Alfred I need to hunt. I'm hungry," I told Jack. Jack nodded and rushed to get Alfred.

"How fucking long are they going to take plotting anyways?" I said under my breath. It seemed Phil heard me and he shrugged his shoulders at me.

"I wasn't asking you, but thanks anyway, Phil."

"Mhurrrummm."

I shrugged my shoulders. Like I said; 'I don't know the language of beast-jibberish.'

Alfred came a lot sooner than I thought. Five and a half seconds is all it took. His golden eyes widened at my black ones. I was too hungry and too strong to be around all these yetis.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone for the yetis once," Alfred whispered.

I flinched. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. You must drink! I'll go get North and tell him to give me a time portal. You're going to the forest to feed!" And just when he finished talking, Alfred was off with his inhuman speed and then I sighed.

A few seconds later Alfred appeared with a globe in his hand, and he looked irritated. "North said you have to go with Jack and Phil. Just in case," he said through his teeth.

Alfred must've been mad because North still didn't trust us enough, yet. But I wasn't mad, though, because I didn't trust him or any of the others either. I nodded and took the globe, deciding to go to the forest to drink a deer or two. We went into the time portal and by an eighty-fourth of a second we were there.

It actually felt good to be back outside with nature. I closed my eyes and breathed the cool, wisp air. I automatically smelled the deer blood and quickly went off. While I could I admired the view of the snow-covered forest. The tiny little pieces of ice on the ground, the crunching sound of my feet crashing into the snow, the smell of the deer blod that made me run faster.

Everything felt so good, I didn't want to leave. Not now. Not ever.

After running a little while longer, I finally got the deer and drank. Then I grabbed another two. The burn was muted, but not gone. I came back to Jack and Phil; their face expressions were blank which made my eyebrow raise.

"What?" Jack asked.

I took an unnecessary blink. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Jack scoffed. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Oh, okay." And then I pulled the snow globe out of my brown sweater pocket.

I stared at the globe and then looked down at the snow. "Jack," I breathed.

"Yes, Mona?" he said.

I swallowed hard. "Is it okay if I just sit down for a minute?"

Jack looked at Phil, and Phil looked at him. Jack took a breath. "Fifteen minutes," he said quickly.

I nodded and sat down a log, Jack sat next to me. It was awkward for a few minutes, I could tell. But then I decided to break the ice.

"So. How did you become Jack Frost?" I asked.

Jack laughed lightly. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

"You first."

"Agreed," he said and then got closer to me. I eyed him up and down and he noticed my expression. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

"No, no. It's fine. It's just that-" My voice trailed off, and Jack waited for my answer. "Never mind, sit next to me if you want to or not."

Jack smiled and got closer, and then started playing with his staff. "So I was ice-skating with my little sister, Jane, and while she was skating around she got into a big problem. She was on the edge of falling down into the freezing water and the ice beneath her was cracking. So I decided to use my staff, good 'ole buddy when nobody else was for three hundred years, and save her. So I crouched down and put the staff around her waist, and swerved her around to safety while I only put myself in danger by putting myself in her place. The ice quickly broke and I drowned in the cold water. Then, Manny came and made me Jack Frost."

"Oh" was all I could say. He really loved Jane, didn't he? I never had anyone who loved me until Alfred showed up.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I never had a family. I was raised on the streets by Kaleb and Lionel Heffley. They were brothers, and really good men that didn't deserve the life they had. They both dealt with extreme problems that I never encountered and never did, and they took good care of me. If one was out, the other was in watching me. Until one day Kaleb went with Lionel, and they told me to stay in the alley. I was being very rebellious and didn't know what I was doing; so I ventured off. Not keeping track of time, I noticed that it was seven o'clock, and so I quickly decided to go back home. I had just turned seventeen then, and an older man, about the age of fourty-two, was right behind me. I tried my best to get away from him but he was so much stronger. He raped me and then beat me to death. Alfred smelled all the blood," I told Jack.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jack breathed.

"When you came I had to postpone my revenge to get back at him."

"Oh," he whispered.

"But don't worry, I'll get him back. Soon."

"Revenge is never the answer, Mona," he quickly said.

"But it seems as though revenge is the only thing close to sanity when I think of what he did to me!" I cried, and tears came welling down my eyes. I got up from the log.

"Fifteen minutes is up," I reminded him. "Let's go."


End file.
